The overarching goal of the Administrative Core of the Northwestern University (NU) MCRC is to provide a structure that will optimize the function of the Center. This Core will be responsible for the overall direction, organization, operation, and integration of the MCRC. We have organized this goal in 6 specific aims: 1) provide a) the structure for this proposal (the NU MCRC renewal application) that best presents the science and logistics of the work proposed and b) the structure for the conduct of the studies to ensure their progress and full fruition; 2) provide the administrative structure that will sustain effective and efficient day-today operation of the MCRC; 3) provide the scientific expertise and leadership to identify projects concerning issues relevant to persons with or at risk for rheumatic diseases, and harness the Center to help them to develop and advance; 4) sustain optimal communication, cooperation, and collaboration among MCRC investigators as well as scientists in related fields at our institution and elsewhere; 5) expand the influence of the MCRC within our institution and identify and secure institutional support to promote and enhance the activities of our Center; and 6) ensure that a data sharing plan is implemented by each component of the Center, In the Administrative Core Proposal, we lay out the approach to achieve each specific aim. The Administrative Core is housed in the Division of Rheumatology and includes: the MCRC director. Dr. Leena Sharma; associate directors Drs. Richard Pope and Rosalind Ramsey-Goldman; the Methodology/Data Management Core director. Dr. Rowland Chang; Research Administrator Ms. Anabel Garza; and Division Administrator Ms. Christine De Luca. The proposed new cycle of the NU MCRC wi'll have 3 levels of advisory support: the Executive Committee (internal, day-to-day operations); the Oversight Committee (internal, oversight by the NU Feinberg School of Medicine and relevant department leaders); and the External Advisory Committee. The Executive Committee will bear ultimate responsibility for achievement of the specific aims; this committee includes Drs. Leena Sharma, Richard Pope, Rosalind- Ramsey Goldman, Rowland Chang, Joan Chmiel, Lauren Pachman, W. Zev Rymer, Thomas Schnitzer, and Justin Starren. Each member brings a unique background, providing multidisciplinary scrutiny of each issue.